Changes
by A3
Summary: Hermione starts a new life, a new girl comes to school, bonds form, and Ron searches for Hermione, leaving Jordan and Harry for 5 years.


A/N: This is the first fanfiction that I have ever wrote, so I'm kind of new at this. This story has been stuck in my mind for a long, long time now though. I haven't really written any stories, or things like that, so please bear with me. Heh! You have to understand though; this isn't really a story with a couple or anything. At least, not with a pair from the Harry Potter books. It might seem sort of confusing, but it's great in my head. So, yeah, it might be kind of confusing. This 1st chapter is somewhat short, but I promise for the next to be longer. I just wanted to see what some people thought about it before I go any further.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think I'd even mess with fanfiction if I were JK Rowling? So, this is all hers.  
  
Summary: Hermione wants to start a new life, so she escapes to Paris, while changing her name in the process. Ron and Harry start to worry when she doesn't reply to their letters. They become even more panicked when she doesn't come to Hogwarts on the first day of term, in their 7th year. They demand to search for her, when Dumbledore assures them she's okay, and some people just aren't willing to be found. Harry and Ron miss Hermione terribly, while they think of how selfish it was of her to leave. Before Christmas holiday, a new girl shows up. Harry recognizes her as an old friend though. The three of them, Harry, Jordan, and Ron form a bond; as well as some relationships. When the three graduate from Hogwarts, they move into a flat in London, while they all start Auror training. Ron leaves all that behind, and goes on his search for Hermione, the woman he loves the most. It's in his search, when Ron learns that Dumbledore was right, and some people just aren't willing to be found. Ron shows up in the middle of the night at his old flat 5 years later. and the outcome isn't really good. You can never mend a broken heart.  
  
  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
She needed to get away. She just didn't know where. She loved Harry, Ron, and her family, and she always would. She needed a change. She felt like she was suffocating. She wasn't going to drop out of school, that wasn't her plan at all. She was going to get her life together, and proceed onto 7th year, at a different school, in a whole different country, with a new identity. She didn't know what urged this change, but it was necessary.  
  
She always went with knowledge, not with instincts, or what came naturally. She wanted to act on instincts this time, and completely ignore her mind. She thought this was completely daft of her, but this is what the real Hermione wanted.  
  
With barely even scribbling a note to her parents, Hermione slammed the front door of her house and walked down the cold, lonely street. She didn't know where she was going, she brought her wand, just incase worse came to worse and she had to call the Knight Bus. That wouldn't help though; she didn't want people she hardly knew, even having a clue where she went.  
  
With thoughts of turning around to her loving family, and warm bed came to her mind, Hermione walked onto the platforms of King's Cross Station. She wondered how she had gotten so far, without even noticing. She didn't care though, she was only thinking about how stupid of a decision she was making.  
  
Hermione wasn't one to act on the spur of the moment, but this wasn't the case. She had been planning this "escape" for months. Her whole perspective of life had changed. She wasn't thinking rationally. She figured this was something Ron would do.  
  
It wasn't good in her head to bring up Ron. The whole subject of him made her whole body mix with indescribable feelings. Feelings that she had never felt before. She wondered if she had made this whole decision based on her feelings for Ron. She knew she loved him, deeper than the brotherly love that she felt for Harry. It was hard to tell if you were in love, especially at the age of 16. It was also a hard decision to start a new life, but it was something she wanted.  
  
By this point, she was controlling herself not to turn around, and pretend this never happened. Just thinking of Harry and Ron made her heart sink. They were her only true friends, and always would be. She would miss them terribly. Even more than the Hogwarts' library, that she memorized every single book from, or the school that she had grown quite fond of. She thought about what they would do if they found out she was missing, but not just missing, gone forever. There would no longer be a Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione took one final sigh as she reached the ticket stand on the lifeless platform. She didn't really know how she ended up there. Her body had been overpowering her mind for the last few months. Before she knew it, she was holding in her small hands, a one-way ticket to Paris. She didn't know what was in Paris; she just found it a likely place to go if she didn't want to be found.  
  
The train was pulling to a stop when an elderly man approached Hermione. He was extremely small, probably just as tall as her. His round glasses and partially white colored head, made him seem like the stereotypical grandfather.  
  
"Want me to take your bags Miss?"  
  
Hermione was confused at first, but then looked down at the two suitcases that the man was referring to.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
The man placed Hermione's things in a small opening above her seat. He looked at her with a look of sympathy on his face.  
  
"You okay Miss?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." She ached to tell someone the truth, even if it was a complete stranger, but her body refused.  
  
The old man didn't look convinced. "If ya don't mind me asking Miss, what's your name?"  
  
Hermione thought that this man was strongly curious, but answered nonetheless. "Her-. Umm, it's Emma. Emma Smith."  
  
The old man smiled sweetly. "Okay, Miss Smith. Have a nice trip."  
  
The old man turned and left as Hermione mumbled a, "thanks", more to herself than anyone.  
  
  
  
All thoughts left Hermione's mind as the train slowly backed out of King's Cross. She did it; she was starting a new life. Hermione Granger was no longer there; she was simply, Emma Smith. She knew somewhere along the lines that it was going to be more complicated than just giving a false name, but it didn't matter to her. Nothing mattered to her anymore. She was a new person.  
  
  
  
  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
So, what'd you think? Review please. 


End file.
